Time Skip
by idioms
Summary: Near's team is attacked with a mysterious gas which turns them into children and Near is quickly evacuated. Robin, a 19 year old girl, rescues Near from a group of pedophiles, and takes him in thinking he is a child. But what happens when Near starts having feelings for her? Can he and Robin work together to save Near's team, and get them back to their actual age? (R&R please!)
1. Prologue

**Prologue (Third Person Point of View)**

* * *

Near sat in the middle of the room, crouched over, and building his domino Eiffel Tower model.

There was panic all around him: the members of his team were running around, trying to do what they could to stop the large group of intruders coming into the main building.

Near sighed, and twirled a strand of his white colored hair around his finger.

He was a now a young man, aged 20, but his old habits still hadn't changed.

"Sir, we cannot stop them!" Anthony exclaimed.

"Then we need to evacuate," Near replied calmly, "Delete all our data, and get the backup disks. We cannot afford to be caught today."

"Yes sir," Anthony said, and quickly went to the main computer.

Suddenly, everyone stopped moving.

There was a low, hissing sound of gas escaping.

Near looked up, and his eyes widened.

"The ventilators; be careful, don't breathe in!"

But it was already too late. Near was sure than even _he _had breathed in some of it.

Halle Bullook started coughing. Then she started to shrink.

She screamed, but she became smaller and smaller.

Her screams then turned into cries.

Everyone looked at her in shock. She looked like an eight year old kid!

"Wha-what has happened to me?" She asked, and then started crying again.

There were now people outside the main door. They pounded hard.

"Sir, the door won't hold!" Stephen cried in panic, and then he also started shrinking in rapid pace. In a moment, he became a toddler.

He started crying too.

Near saw Anthony shrinking as well, but slowly. Near could feel himself shrinking like Anthony as well.

"Break it down," said a calm voice behind the door.

The people now started shooting at it.

"Near," Anthony spoke quickly and rapidly, "You need to go."

With that, he pressed two buttons: one that deleted all their data and another that made the whole floor under Near disappear.

"Whoa!" Near cried out in surprise as he fell down and down.

The last thing he heard before he fell was the door being broken down and Anthony also wailing.

* * *

**N O T E: My second fan fiction, this one about Near dear :D The prologue was, you can say, _actionable_, but the chapters are more humorous. I need your thoughts to help myself get motivated and improve, so please leave a review! Follow/ Favorite if you like my idea :D**

**Swiper, signing out.**

* * *

_**"If you're wrong, you just have to say sorry."**_** -Near**


	2. Chapter One: Aftermath

**Chapter One:**

**Aftermath**

* * *

I fell, all the way through the emergency shoot, and landed right on top of a dumpster.

I groaned, and sat up.

I felt that I had stopped shrinking. I tried to get out of the dumpster, and that's when I realized the big problem: my clothes were too big for me.

I saw a broken mirror on top of all the garbage and looked at myself.

"I … I look ten years old!" I said out loud in surprise.

My brain whirled: the gas must have had some qualities that could reduce our age. But who wanted to do that? Who was the one leading the people who attacked our headquarters?

I was sure that the attack had something to do with the Hamilton case. I was sure they wanted our data. What I wasn't sure of was who would go to such lengths to acquire it.

The garbage smell finally started to get to me. I crawled to the edge and looked down.

It was a long way to the ground.

"Here goes nothing," I said to myself.

I closed my eyes and jumped.

My large clothes entangled me, and I was sure that they broke the fall.

"That wasn't so bad …" I muttered, getting up.

My pants and underwear fell off, and my small feet came sliding out of my large shoes.

The only thing that covered me was my large shirt, and it went up to my knees. The sleeves were too big, and so was the neck, but I really couldn't complain.

"This will have to do," I said, holding my shirt tighter around myself.

I started thinking: I was just a ten year old now, alone, with anyone to guide me. What was I gonna do? Where was I gonna go? I didn't have any money …

My thoughts were interrupted by a snide remark:

"Well, that's a big shirt for you to be wearing, isn't it, cutie?"

I looked up to see three, large men with identical, perverted grins on their faces.

"Are you lost?" One of them inquired.

I stayed quiet, thinking of a way out of this situation.

"Come with us, we'll help me get back to your mommy," another commented and started howling with laughter. He leaned over and grabbed my hand.

I whimpered, and pulled back. _I hated feeling so helpless._

"What happened, darling? Are you _scared?_" The man asked and howled with laughter again.

At that moment, something dropped in between me and the perverted pedophile.

It was a guy. He was tall and thin. He had a brown cap on, and had black hair which was up to his shoulders. He was wearing blue jeans, a faded, brown coat and sneakers.

The guy face-kicked the pedophile, and he went flying.

"Whoa! What the fuck did just happen?!"

The remaining two stared at the guy with fear.

"How _dare _you target an innocent little kid? You will _pay _for your insolence!" roared the guy in a demonic voice.

He was giving out such a demonic, black aura that the other two pedophiles got scared of him, and started running.

The guy then turned to face me, and I realized he wasn't a guy after all.

* * *

**N O T E:**** Review! It'll get more interesting :) and omfg. Near wrapped in a shirt. Now I want _that _as my Christmas present.**

**Swiper, signing out.  
**

* * *

**_"__Nobody can tell what is right and what is wrong, what is righteous and what is evil."_ -Near.  
**


	3. Chapter Two: Robin

**Chapter Two:**

**Robin**

* * *

"Are you okay, kid?" The girl, who I thought was a guy, asked. Her voice was pleasant, unlike a female I met before, Misa Amane. She sat down on her knees in front of me, and brushed me off.

I noticed her eyes: they were sharp and yellow. A strand of her black hair fell over her face, and she looked worried.

"Yeah …" I replied.

She sighed, "Well, that's a relief."

She stood up and took of her cap. Her eyes were still on me, studying me.

"What are you doing here?" She asked.

"I was running away from those guys and I ended up here."

A pretty convincing lie, but she seemed skeptical.

"What's your name?"

"Near." I replied.

"Near?"

"Yeah, Near."

She scratched her head.

"Did you run away from your home?"

"No," I replied bluntly.

"Then where are your parents?" She asked.

"They're ... dead," I said.

Her eyes softened. She sat on her knees again, and hugged me.

I had never been hugged before by a _female_. L, yes, but not a girl. Warmth surrounded me.

She let go, and patted my head.

"Do you have any place to go? Maybe I could help you get there."

I decided to be honest with her, and shook my head.

"Well, you can come with me, if you like," She said, smiling, and giving me her hand.

I stared at her for a while, thinking what to do.

Reviewing the facts that I had nowhere to go, nothing to eat, no toys and that I was practically naked, I took her hand.

Her grasp on my hand suddenly became stronger, and she pulled me up on her shoulders.

"We can get around faster if I carry you, don't you think?"

She started walking out of the alley.

"Oh, miss? I forgot to ask your name…" I said quietly.

"Meh, don't worry about it. It's Robin, but everyone calls me Robby," She replied, cheerfully.

"Thank you, for saving me back there, Miss Robin," I told her.

"Why are you being so thankful and formal to me? What are you, fifty years old? And I told you to call me Robby," She said.

I held my breath.

"I like the name Robin. And actually, I'm twenty years old," I stated calmly, to see her reaction.

She stayed quiet for a while, and then burst out laughing.

"Yeah, right, and I'm thirty two."

"No, of course not; you behave like a two year old," I retorted, without thinking.

She stopped on her tracks.

"You've got guts, you know that, kid?"

"Yes, I know. Actually, I did not know that I had 'guts' until today," I replied, thoughtfully.

She laughed again.

"You're one, weird kid."

"And you've got the name of a bird."

"I thought you liked it?"

"I do," I said, quietly.

She did not reply, but walked on. We turned corners until we came to a two storey house.

"We're here," Robin stated, and went in, still carrying me on her back.

She rummaged her pockets until she found a set of keys, and unlocked the door.

She took me off her shoulders, and now carried me prince-style to what I assumed was her living room.

She plopped me down on her sofa, and walked to (again, what I assumed) her kitchen.

"Do you like coffee, or tea, or hot chocolate?" She called to me.

"Um… hot chocolate?" I replied, though I had never tried it.

After a while, she came to me with a mug of chocolate, with marshmallows and chocolate syrup.

_L and Mello would go love this._

I took it and muttered a thank you.

She left me to drink it, and went upstairs. I had finished the chocolate and was stuffing my face with marshmallows when she came back.

She was carrying some clothes, and she dumped them on the sofa.

"These are not your _exact _size, but try them on. I'm going out to see if I can find you some new ones."

With that, she left, and I stared at the pile of clothes.

* * *

**N O T E: Okay, so if you haven't understood yet, it's in Near's Point of View. Please review, I'll kiss you if you do.**

**Swiper, signing out.**


	4. Chapter Three: Family and Honesty

**Chapter Three:**

**Family and Honesty**

* * *

I quickly changed into a T-shirt and a pair of navy blue shorts. They were still a little big for me, but it had to do.

I decided to look around the house while Robin came back.

I walked and came to a photograph where it showed a younger Robin, possibly fifteen, with an even younger, red-headed guy. She was hugging him, smiling brightly, and the guy was frowning.

I moved to another picture where it showed a happy family: Robin in the centre, with the little guy from the previous photo again on her right (which I assumed was her little brother), an older girl with red hair just like the little guy on Robin's left, and two much older people, a man and a woman, hugging the three.

I looked around and saw another photo surrounded by flowers: the man, the woman and the little guy.

I read the inscription in the bottom:

_In the everlasting memory of Mrs. Elizabeth Jean Black; Mr. Matthew Black; and little Efron._

Suddenly, I heard the front door open, and Robin came in.

"Sorry, Near, I couldn't find anything your size, but I got you a pair of shoes though…"

"Robin," I said, cutting her off, "I'm sorry to ask this, but do you live here alone?"

"Yeah, why'd you ask?"

"Um, Robin, I kind of saw some pictures and…" I paused for a second, "and I couldn't help but wonder: where is your family?"

Robin stared at me, quietly.

"I'm sorry for asking," I said, quickly.

She sighed, and gave a sad smile.

"No, its okay," She said, dumping a shopping bag on a couch.

Then she sat next to me.

"My parents and my little brother are… not here anymore…"

"What happened to them?" I asked curiously.

"They… had a very bad accident," Robin said, not looking at me.

"Oh…" I replied, "R-Robin?"

"Yeah?"

"Where's your older sister? Is she also…"

"No, she just doesn't live here with me," Robin said, and she smiled.

She stood up and stretched.

"In fact, it was because of her that I met you today. I have to visit her tomorrow, and she wanted a few things, so I went out to buy them. While I was coming back, I heard pleads coming from an alley, so I went there to investigate, and here you are!"

"I wasn't pleading… I was just… thinking," I stated stubbornly.

Robin started laughing.

"Alright, alright. Now let me ask you a question: How did you get into that alley?"

"Do you want the honest answer?"

"Yeah."

"I fell from an emergency chute. I was quickly evacuated as my when my team came under attack. Oh, and I'm L."

I decided to be honest with her: how else was I gonna go save my team? I certainly couldn't do it alone; not in my ten year old body…

She stared at me for some time, and then burst out laughing.

"You kids seriously have the wildest imaginations. Where do you guys even come up with this?"

"I told you, I'm not a kid!"

"Yeah, yeah. Now be serious: do you want to go somewhere? Anything you'd like?"

I realized that no matter how hard I tried, Robin wouldn't believe me.

I twirled my hair around my finger.

"Do you have any puzzles or toys? They would do," I muttered, not looking at her. This would make me look more childish, but I couldn't help it. I just couldn't think without any toys…

Robin suddenly glomped me.

"Oh my god, you're so adorable," She cooed.

"Ugh, get off," I muttered, blushing.

After one tighter hug, she let go and stood up.

"Alright, Mr. Hotshot. But I'm sorry: I don't have any toys with me. How about tomorrow? My sister has her own toy factory. You can go there with me when I visit her tomorrow. How about that?" She asked, smiling.

I nodded, and continued playing with my hair.

* * *

**N O T E:**** Please please please guys, review! I wanna know if I should continue this! :O It'll help me a lot lot lot! So please? I'll give you L's strawberry if you do! xO**

**Signing out, Swiper.**


	5. Chapter Four: Good Night

**Chapter Four:**

**Good Night**

* * *

I spent rest of the day exploring Robin's house. Robin said that she had a load of work left that she had to do before tomorrow, so she left me alone.

She tried to ask me more about myself, so that she could return me from where I was.

I tried telling her, but at last she lost hope and said that she'd figure out who I really was herself.

I guess my story did seem far-fetched.

Night finally fell.

"Hey, what do you want for dinner?" Robin asked, putting on her cooking apron.

"Where am I sleeping tonight?" I asked, ignoring her question.

"With me, of course. Do you like macaroni and cheese?"

"Wha- what?!" I said, shocked, "By sleeping with you, do you mean that sleeping in the same house as you but in different rooms?"

"Nope. I meant you're sleeping w_ith _me. Together. Now… Do you want spicy or mild? Or maybe sweet?"

Robin was not facing me, so she didn't see me turn bright red.

"WHAT?!"

Robin turned and looked at me.

"What happened?" she asked.

"I am a twenty year old man, you woman! I am completely capable of sleeping alone!"

Robin started rolling with laughter again.

"Alright, alright! But are you sure you won't be scared of monsters?" She asked, grinning.

"No! Of course not!"

"Okay then. I've got a spare bedroom, and you can sleep there, hot shot. Now help me decide what to make for dinner!"

I huffed, and grouchily went to her.

She was in a lively mood and hummed as she cooked.

_Was she pulling my leg all this time? Did she really want to sleep together?_

For a moment I drifted off into what Mello would call 'The Imagination Land', and I think I blushed red again, because a second later, Robin asked me: "Why are you red, Near dear? Is it really this cold in here? Oh my god, I rhymed!"

So I started thinking of naked Mello, and that stopped me from blushing any longer.

At last Robin was done cooking, and I must say that she did a good job. She made a two bowls of macaroni and cheese.

She insisted that 'we' made it together, but I just handed her the salt (I wasn't tall enough to do anything else).

We sat down to eat, and Robin kept looking intently at me.

As if she was trying to decipher me.

Trying to read me.

Trying to find out if I was telling the truth.

I didn't blame her: she took a complete strange kid into her house.

We finished eating, and she told me to go change into my pajamas.

"You should go to sleep. We have to get up early tomorrow. My sister lives pretty far away. You'll get tired if you don't get some sleep," She said, washing the dishes.

After I changed, she showed me where I had to sleep. It was a cozy bed, and very comfortable.

She tucked me in, and I actually started to feel like a ten year old.

"You've had a long day. I'll be in the room next to yours, so if you need me, just call my name," She said, her eyes softening and a soft smile playing on her lips.

Then she suddenly bent down and kissed my forehead, and ruffled my hair.

"Good night, Near," She said, closing the door behind her.

She left me there, blushing, and unable to go to sleep.

_Did she just kiss me?_

* * *

**N O T E:**** Is Near adorable or what? 3 A huge thanks to everyone who reviewed. I really appreciate them. Keep reviewing, faving, following and what not. Loads of Love,**

**Swiper.**


End file.
